The present invention relates to an apparatus for recompacting materials into high density packages and pertains particularly to an apparatus for the recompacting of bales of hay into high density compact units.
There has, in recent years, developed an international market for domestically produced hay. In order to meet the needs of this market, the hay must be packaged to provide for efficient and economical handling and shipping.
Hay, after being cut and dried in the field, is typically compressed and bound into bales for easier handling and storage. In the past, the typical field baled bale of hay for local use typically weighs about 55 pounds and occupies a space of about 48".times.23".times.17". The weight may vary by as much as 20% under certain circumstances. Bales of this size and weight are generally considered suitable for local handling and storage. However, they are considered too bulky for commercial markets and for long distance shipping, particularly for overseas shipping. For this reason, the standard commercial bale is about 110 pounds and the same dimensions as above.
It has been found that such bales weighing 50 Kg or 110 lb. can be compacted into a single bale of about 18".times.24".times.20". These can then be split into 18".times.12".times.20" bales and stacked and bound into twenty ton units for shipment. Also, two bales of the 25 Kg or 55 lb. weight can be compacted into a single bale of the aforesaid size and weight. This recompacting or rebaling conserves considerable cargo space and provides easier handling units for existing cargo handling and loading equipment.
The recompacting of bales of hay and an apparatus therefor has been proposed by Jensen in U.S. Pat. 4,090,440, issued May 23, 1978. The apparatus therein however has a number of drawbacks. For example, the bales are not of uniform weight, and a single bale is recompressed into a bale of about one-half its original length. Another problem is that the restrapping is provided for in the compression chamber.
It is desirable that improved means be available for the recompacting of bales of hay.